Stardust City Rag (episode)
The La Sirena crew begins an unpredictable and lively expedition on Freecloud to search for Bruce Maddox. When they learn that Maddox has found himself in a precarious situation, a familiar face offers her assistance. Summary Memorable quotes Log entries Background information * : Title publicly revealed Cast and characters * Isa Briones and Harry Treadaway are not credited as main cast members and do not appear in this episode, although Bruce Maddox does mention both Dahj and Soji by name. * John Ales takes over the role of Bruce Maddox from Brian Brophy, who portrayed him in . * Casey King is the third actor to portray Icheb, after Manu Intiraymi and Mark Bennington. Continuity * Despite being mentioned in every previous episode of the series, this is the first episode to feature an appearance by Bruce Maddox on Star Trek: Picard. His only prior appearance was in . This episode also marks the death of the character. * This episode also marks the death of Icheb. Icheb was a former Borg drone who was severed from the hive mind in 2376, as seen in . Of the several Borg children whom took aboard, Icheb was the only one who returned with the ship to the Alpha Quadrant in 2378. Icheb and the other children were looked after by several crew members of Voyager, notably Seven of Nine. Seven guided the children in regaining their individuality, in much the same way as she was supported by Voyager's crew since 2374. The fact that Seven calls Icheb "my child" as he dies, emphasizes their familial relationship. * As Icheb is harvested for Borg parts, the operator wonders where his cortical node is. Icheb donated this crucial implant to Seven in , who was at the verge of dying due to a malfunction of her own cortical node. This episode confirms that Icheb managed to survive without this implant, despite medical concerns by The Doctor. * Icheb continued his Starfleet Academy training after arriving at Earth in 2378, and served as a lieutenant aboard the by 2386. His training began in 2377, when he was still in the Delta Quadrant, and was shown in several episodes, such as "Imperfection", , and . Starring * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard * Alison Pill as Dr. Agnes Jurati * Evan Evagora as Elnor * Michelle Hurd as Raffi Musiker ;With * Santiago Cabrera as Cristóbal Rios / EMH Special guest star * Jeri Ryan as Seven of Nine Guest starring * Dominic Burgess as Mr. Vup * Necar Zadegan as Bjayzl * John Ales as Bruce Maddox * Mason Gooding as Gabriel Hwang Co-starring * Landry Allbright as Chop Doc * Kay Bess as La Sirena computer * Ayushi Chhabra as * Casey Childs as Nightbox Piano Player * Casey King as Icheb * Sam Marra as a Bartender Uncredited co-stars References 'facers guild; 2386; abdominal hemorrhage; Abyssus; advertisement; afternoon high tea; aguardiente; Alpha Doradus system; ambush; anesthetic; anxiolytic; Artifact; ; ; assimilation; Attack on Mars; baking soda; benzo; Beta Annari; beta-blocker; blood; blood pressure; Bolian; bone; Borg; Borg Collective; bourbon; breakfast; Breen; butter; cartoon; chocolate chip; citizen; ; Conclave of Eight; conspiracy; cookie (chocolate chip cookie); corsair; cortical node; cortisol; dabo; Daimanta; Delta Quadrant; dehydration; ; dice; dinner; distress call; doctor; drone (technology); ear; Earth; egg; eye; exposure; feather; Feely's Venom Garden; Fenris; Fenris Rangers; Ferenginar; flour; Freebank; Freecloud; Freecloud Family Planning; Freecloud Grand Hotel; Freecloud Institute of Entertainment Robotics; Freecloud Orbital Control; French language; Gabriel Hwang's father; Gabriel Hwang's daughter; game tablet; hand; handcuffs; hat; head; hematic microrepair treatment; hip; hologram; Hypatia system; implant; interfacer; ; Kaplan F17 Speed Freighter (La Sirena); kidney; lizard; loan; Mars; mascot; meat; Mom AI; money; Mot; Mr. Mot's Hair Emporium; murder; neck; olfactory receptor gene; oven; phaser; piano; pulse; Quark; Quark's Bar; ; replicator; reptiloid; resumé; revenge; Romulan; Romulan Neutral Zone; Romulan space; security; security wave; sedative; Seven Domes; sickbay; snake; Sol system; Solace; ; Spanish language; spine; Stardust City; Stardust City Medical District; Stardust City Reproductive Health Services; Starfleet; sugar; synth; Tal Shiar; tea; Tembiti Lagoon; torso; ; transfer of conn; transporter; transport pattern enhancer; tranya; type 2 phaser; type 3 phaser; umbrella; United Federation of Planets; Vergessen; ; wine External link * |next= }} Category:PIC episodes